Aurora - Goblet of Fire
by ephemeral-star-4506
Summary: A girl was born. A prophecy was made. Aurora Rose was destined to be cursed. Her parents decided that the prophecy must remain hidden until the right time comes. But the time is too late. Now Aurora needs to figure out for herself how to break the curse. She realizes that a kiss from her true love is all it takes for her to break free… But it's not as simple as it sounds.
1. Aurora

**AURORA**

A girl was born. A prophecy was made. From her birth, Aurora Rose was destined to be cursed. Her parents decided that the prophecy must remain hidden until the right time comes when Aurora would be ready. But the time is too late. Now Aurora needs to figure out for herself how to break her curse. She realizes that a kiss from her true love is all it takes for her to break free… But it's not as simple as it sounds.

* * *

**A/N**

_Hello, there! Thanks for clicking on my story if you're reading this. :)_

_Aurora, as you may have guessed already, is based on the story of Sleeping Beauty. I mixed Disney's version and Brother Grimm's version along with Harry Potter (obviously) so... This fanfic's going to be very different from the original stories._

_And about the update schedule... *Looks guilty* I'll have to be balancing school with writing so I won't be able to update very frequently. But I'll definitely try my best to update as soon as I can!_

_Oh, and one last thing. English is not my first language, so there may be some grammatical mistakes and such._

_But anyway, I hope that you'll enjoy reading my fanfic!_

~ ephemeral-star-4506


	2. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

It was one cold winter night. The wind blew vigorously from north to south, occasionally bringing bits of frost and small shards of ice from the glaciers in the Arctic Ocean. The wind whistled quite passionately, and the trees began to dance faster and faster, following the rhythm of the wind, swaying left to right.

Nobody was outside in this weather, not one single person. It would obviously be unwise for anyone to stay outside - the wind was too strong and the temperature was way below zero. If anyone _did_ venture into this _windy-frosty-cane _(no, it wasn't a hurricane) and left the warmth and comfort of their houses, then, well… they were completely out of their minds. The weather was _that_ bad. So except for the lights seeping out of the windows from the houses and the street lamps flicking on and off, there was no sign of life. But it didn't stay that way for too long.

Sometime during the middle of the night, it must have been a little while past dinner-time, a piercing cry sliced through the air. Its source was traced back into the white house on the edge of the town. It wasn't a cry of pain or anger, surprise, or even happiness. It was the kind of instinctive crying of a baby. Aurora Leah Rose was born.

"Oh, my! What a lovely baby girl you have here, ma'am!" exclaimed the midwife, carefully washing the baby with a wet handkerchief and wrapping her in another soft towel before placing the baby on the mother's arms.

The mother, Leah Rose, just smiled. She was exhausted but seeing her baby made her heart warmer as it swelled with love.

"We've been wanting to have a child for so long," she said quietly, not taking her eyes off the baby girl as if she was afraid that all of this wasn't real.

"Well, ma'am, she couldn't be any healthier. And beautiful too."

Leah nodded, "Thank you. For your help today and everything."

"Glad I could help," replied the midwife, smiling.

Leah briefly looked up when she heard the bedroom door opening. She saw the midwife exiting the room, and her husband, Stefan Rose, enter the room with a worried but hopeful expression on his face.

"Are you alright, dear?" he asked, examining his wife's condition before his eyes landed on the baby. He sucked in a breath and he, too, couldn't take his eyes off the child.

"I want her to be called… Aurora," Leah told him.

"Aurora, it shall be. Aurora Leah Rose."

Then the parents looked at each other, smiling warmly. Happiness enveloped the whole room and a content sigh escaped from Stefan. But unfortunately, some things had to happen to destroy this paradise.

The next morning, Stefan was awakened by his owl pecking on his ear.

"Nolah, stop it," he grumbled, covering himself with the blankets. But the owl merely rolled its eyes before pulling away the blanket with its claw. "Nolahhh! Just let me _sleep_, for goodness' sake."

But Nolah was persistent, and eventually, Stephan rolled out of bed, only to realize that it was only 5 in the morning. He muttered something under his breath as he glared at the owl. Nolah just stared back at his master with an I-can't-help-it kind of look.

"You're such a nuisance," he grumbled before pulling the crisp, white envelope from the owl's beak. It was from Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather - three sisters who are the greatest Seers of all time, and also good friends of Stephan.

Surprised, Stephan opened the envelope and took out the letter. _I haven't heard from them in a while,_ he thought as his eyes skimmed through the content of the letter. His expression changed from surprise to confusion to doubt, and finally, to dread.

It was a prophecy, a prophecy about Aurora, undoubtedly. It said:

_A girl with the name of northern lights_

_Born on one of coldest nights_

_Long awaited by the family_

_But faced with the prophecy of anomaly  
_

_Fifteen, the age of clarity_

_When she must choose her prosperity_

_Three chances are her only provisions_

_So she must be wise with her three decisions_

_For if she finds l'amour de sa vie_

_Freedom is what it shall be_

_But if she fails to break free from her curse_

_That's her fate, one she cannot reverse_

_Dark Lord's greatest followers, she will become_

_Despite her own wishes, she will succumb_

_Girl with the name of northern lights_

_Must choose for herself before she ignites_

* * *

**A/N**

_You know, I just realized how awful this chapter is... xD But hopefully, it'll get better as I write more._

_And as a spoiler-not-so-spoiler, Chapter 01 is going to include the Hogwarts Express. ;)_

_Have a lovely day, and I hope I'll be back with the next chapter soon!_

~ ephemeral-star-4506


End file.
